<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a breath of fresh eyr by Luneria2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275899">a breath of fresh eyr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneria2/pseuds/Luneria2'>Luneria2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>eyr smp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneria2/pseuds/Luneria2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re so well adjusted, then why don’t you have a date too?”<br/>rachald blanks at the suggestion. of course he wouldnt have a date. he has no feelings for anyone.<br/>"You could go alone, no one's going to judge you too harshly, I'm sure. You just have to avoi--"<br/>"i do have a date," he interrupts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>meyah/malachai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a light in the room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehehehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rachald held the thick embossed invitation in his hands with an iron grip. he had half a mind to just void away the offending piece of parchment, but ultimately decided against it; an opportunity to cause chaos had presented itself on a golden platter, and he wasn’t about to just waste it like that. </p><p>“Rachald!”</p><p>jumping about a foot in the air, he collects himself before turning around to face his sister. her smile is almost blinding as she bounces on the balls of her feet, humming a short tune. she eyes the invitation between her brother’s fingers with a knowing look.</p><p>“yes, meyah?”</p><p>“I see you have received an invitation to the gala as well!”</p><p>“yes, i have”</p><p>“What wonderful news!! I can’t wait to go with Malachai and eat the latest inventions in gastronomy that my children have come up with. Last I heard, they have just discovered this cool new thing called spaghetti!”</p><p>(though rachald had drowned out meyah’s ramblings, his ears perk at the mention of her.. date)</p><p>“ah yes, your beloved goddess of weaving and cornucopia, your failed creation that you cannot bear to let go, so instead you cling to her so tightly,” rachald prods at his sister. her face darkens at his implications but she smiles warmly at her next thought. </p><p>“Well, you accuse me of failing to let go, and yet you haven’t come to terms with the birth of the other gods”</p><p>“what do you mean?” he tries to act nonchalant.</p><p>“If you’re so well adjusted, then why don’t you have a date too?”</p><p>rachald blanks at the suggestion. of course he wouldnt have a date. he has no feelings for anyone.</p><p>"You could go alone, no one's going to judge you too harshly, I'm sure. You just have to avoi--"</p><p>"i do have a date," he interrupts. rachald felt no need to get himself involved with romance, but he also felt very dissatisfied with the thought of being ridiculed by those younger than him.  meyah blinks blankly at his words for a few moments before recovering just as quickly. </p><p>"Then who is it?"</p><p>"it's uhh--" he fumbles for a moment "--maielle!" he declares to no one but himself. </p><p>meyah's face remains steely blank for a moment, but she then wraps her brother in a hug that takes the breath out of his lungs. </p><p>"Oh my! You've certainly won her heart, haven't you, you rascal. You're going to be so good for each other!"</p><p>"greeeeat"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how shall i win back your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"maielle"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"rachald"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two deities stare at each other for an uncomfortably long second. maielle raises an eyebrow at the other god’s lack of a further response. rachald fixes his longcoat’s cuffed sleeves for a moment too long, trying his best to avoid looking into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“come on, bud. you’ve pussyfooted around this for long enough. tell me what’s up,” she says with finality. he sighs heavily, and flicks his raven bangs out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i need you to be my plus one for the gala”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...oookay, so is this gonna be like, a ‘best friends out on a night of causing mayhem’ or something more? ‘cause i don’t think i’m quite ready for that,” she murmurs the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know me better than anyone, so i hope you can tell the difference, maielle”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachald pats the spot besides him on the throne and shifts to give her space. understanding, the other god sits down on the armrest. she lets out a soft sigh, and closes her eyes. out of the corner of rachald’s eye, he spots the darkening of the clouds over the nearby plains biome. the smell of ozone in the air prickles at his nose and, if it weren’t for his godly nature, his lungs would have given out already. it’s at that moment that her wavering voice breaks him out of his reverie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i-i’ll do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be your plus one for the gala--” she trails off “--but only because i wanna see malachai again. nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>